


i wear my scars as maps

by rorywilliaws



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loss, M/M, MY BABIES, Pain, confort, too precious fot this world
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorywilliaws/pseuds/rorywilliaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ele não gostava que tocassem em suas cicatrizes. Aquelas linhas escuras em seus pulsos, mal cicatrizadas pela morte."</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wear my scars as maps

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [i wear my scars as maps, and they can guide me though this hell into your arms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956305) by [rorywilliaws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorywilliaws/pseuds/rorywilliaws)



Ele não gostava que tocassem em suas cicatrizes. Aquelas linhas escuras em seus pulsos, mal cicatrizadas pela morte, eram uma lembrança de quando ele perdeu Rick para a guerra, porque aquilo foi tudo culpa dele. Talvez se ele não tivesse o pressionado tanto... Era melhor viver escondido do que não viver. E, no fim, ambos acabaram mortos. E depois, vivos de novo.

 

Agora, ele tinha ciência que não era culpa sua. Ou tentava se convencer que não era. Rick estava morto de novo e, ao menos dessa vez, Kieren sabia quem de fato culpar. Ainda assim, doía, era um assunto delicado.

 

Logo, ninguém podia as tocar. Kieren fazia-o sempre, inconscientemente, em momentos de pressão ou tristeza ou solidão ou medo. Para resumir, sempre que se sentia ameaçado, ele recorria à dor maior que eram as cicatrizes para escapar, assim como um dia tinha recorrido à morte para escapar... bem, da morte. Outra morte.

 

Elas não o causavam dor física, claro que não, ele não era mais capaz de sentir assim. Todos os toques eram agora leves demais, meras escovadelas contra sua pele fria. A dor era psicológica, ele podia sentir seu coração ficando mais pesado e mais negro.

 

Kieren não gostava que nem mesmo olhassem para elas, cobrindo-as com casacos e blusas de mangas longas. Era algo privado, só dele, uma dor particular que ele lidava – ou não lidava – na privacidade de seus pensamentos.

 

Havia uma exceção, no entanto.

 

Quando, deitados naquela tarde chuvosa e tediosa, um nos braços dos outros, os dedos de Simon traçaram o contorno delas, Kieren não se sentiu mal. Eles, os toques, eram suaves e parecia bom.

 

 - Isso dói? – Simon perguntou, a voz rouca do tempo sem falar.

 

 - Não – Kieren olhou para o rosto deles, os olhos suaves e um sorriso triste em seus lábios – Você sabe que não.

 

 - Não assim, Kieren. Não fisicamente. – os dedos afagaram o pulso de Kieren mais uma vez, pensando nas próprias que cobriam seu braço também. Não feitas com uma lâmina, mas com o perfurar de agulhas.

 

 - Em outra situação, eu diria que sim. Mas não, estranhamente, não.

 

 - Você sabe que pode confiar em mim, certo? – ele beijou delicadamente a marca no pulso direito, como se para confirmar suas palavras, mostrar que Kieren poderia contar sempre com ele.

 

 - Sim, sim, eu sei. – ele então puxou o rosto do mais velho contra o seu, beijando os lábios brancos com força, tentando passar todo o amor que sentia por ele – E saiba que eu sinto o mesmo.

 

Simon tinha sido sua luz no fundo do poço. Quando ele achou que não poderia amar mais ninguém, e nem ser amado em retorno, o irlandês apareceu em sua vida. Tão bonito, mas tão duro e triste. Mas, por ele, Simon queria ser doce e suave, e por Simon, ele queria ser completo.

 

Não haveria mais amanhãs onde ele não quereria levantar da cama porque a vida era dura demais para enfrentar. Ele acordava agora para ver os olhos vazios mas tão cheios de Simon, tão cheios daquela devoção que sentia e se espelhava. Kieren quase podia se amar ao ver quanto amor Simon dedicava a ele.

 

Era Simon que o completava. Era Simon que o deixava confortável o suficiente consigo mesmo, e toda dor, e toda solidão, eram apagadas. Kieren era amado, e era tudo o que importava ali.

 

Kieren o beijou mais uma vez, só porque podia, só porque estavam mortos e ainda assim vivos o suficiente para fazê-lo. Eles eram segundas chances e não podiam ser desperdiçados.

 

Mas os pensamentos sumiam enquanto as mãos de Simon se perdiam no loiro, segurando-o mais perto de si. Era tudo o que Kieren precisava.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu tentei ser fofinha, não sei bem se funcionou. O ponto é que eles são preciosos demais para eu ficar me arriscando a escrever e estragar eles. Dois cristaizinhos muito frágeis para eu brincar assim.


End file.
